


One More Try

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Day 1, MidoKise Week, Pre-Relationship, prompt: Teiko era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The truth was Midorima Shintarou was the member of the Generation of Miracles that took the longest to get the -cchi at the end of his name by Ryouta."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Try

**Author's Note:**

> So, happy midokise week :) 'Don't know if I'll be able to post for everyday but enjoy this little pre-relationship fic :)

The truth was Midorima Shintarou was the member of the Generation of Miracles that took the longest to get the -cchi at the end of his name by Ryouta.

It wasn't that his basketball skills were any less than the others, after all, even Kurokocchi had won the honorific and as much as Ryouta respected him he had to admit it wasn't like Kurokocchi's skills were that big. No, Midorimacchi was certainly the best basketball player.

It was simply that it wasn't just enough to be good at one thing for Ryouta to respect someone. He respected Aominecchi because of who he was; for his love for basketball that seemed endless and how he didn't mind to play with Ryouta over and over, even if in the first few times he'd barely served as competition.

Akashicchi had gotten his honorific because he was the captain and a good one. He'd given Ryouta a chance but also told him upfront that he expected him to go to every practise and to do what he was told; unlike most people at Teiko he hadn't been tricked by Ryouta's charm.

Momoicchi had received the -cchi because of her hard work; she might not be a player in the court but Ryouta saw how much work she did for the team. She was a happy and smart person and Ryouta felt better after talking to her, even if it was just about homework.

Murasakibara had become Murasakibaracchi because of his basketball, just like Aominecchi. He didn't play with a smile like the blue haired teen but he was a great player, and while he didn't have any patience to help Ryouta when he didn't know something, he also wasn't mean and didn't mind to share his sweets. Sharing being the key word there; no one took his candies unless first offered.

Kuroko was in the fact the only person, aside from Midorima, that a couple weeks after Ryouta had joined the team, still hadn't received the honorific. But that had changed after he saw the other play; it wasn't just because it was unexpected, since it explained why everyone else seemed to respect him as a player, but because he was proud of his basketball. He didn't mind being the shadow because he knew it was helping the team win and that was something Ryouta wasn't sure he would have been able to do; not be in the spotlight just for others.

But Midorima... he had great basketball skills and he worked as hard as everyone else, probably harder than the others. Ryouta was pretty sure that aside from Kurokocchi he was the one that stayed the latest in the gym, practising his shooting over and over. Not even once had Ryouta seen the ball touch the rim before going in and maybe that was it. Ryouta couldn't see anything in Midorimacchi that made him a... normal teenager.

Well, none of them were exactly normal; Ryouta heard the whispers – “monsters” they called them, just because they were good at basketball. But Midorimacchi... he was a bit like a robot playing. He just made baskets after baskets and it wasn't like the others couldn't shoot a three-points either, but never as perfect.

And then there was his obsession with lucky items and Oha Asa. Ryouta had met lots of people who put too much thought into horoscopes but having a different lucky item everyday? That was taking it a bit too far.

Midorimacchi was something else, alright.

But still, the day came that Ryouta saw something in the other that finally made something click in his mind. That made him see the other in a new light and it had nothing to do with basketball.

No, instead Ryouta had been walking around the school after classes were over, but basketball practise hadn't started – he knew some of the others, Aominecchi and Kurokocchi were already in the gym but he still hadn't gotten used to the hardships of it. A break was good.

He'd been walking through a corridor when suddenly he'd heard piano music.

He'd looked around and had finally realized he was close to the music room. While he'd learnt many instruments over the years, music had never been something he'd taken a big interest in, so that room wasn't one he was used to pass by.

Still, lover of music or not, he had to admit whoever was playing had some skills. The type of skills that would take Ryouta a long time to be able to copy.

He stayed outside until the song was over. And kept on listening to a second one, a third one, a fourth one until finally the music stopped completely, leaving the last note still resonating over his ears.

He wondered if he should leave before the player left the room but he was curious to see if he knew someone that played the piano so well, so he just kept on leaning against the wall.

To his surprise the player didn't immediately get out, although Ryouta couldn't imagine what they were doing inside.

Finally, after several minutes of waiting, the door opened and... Midorima got out.

“You!” Ryouta said and pointed before he could stop himself and in other occasions he would have definitely laugh at the little jump Midorima did.

“What are you doing here?” Midorima asked after he'd gotten over the shock and pushed his glasses up. One day Ryouta was going to ask Momoicchi if she had written how many times a day he did it on her little notebook.

“I was hearing the music. I didn't know you played the piano, Midorimacchi,” Midorima blinked at him a few times and it took Ryouta some seconds to understand that it wasn't because of what he'd said but more because of how he'd addressed the other. Right, he'd never called Midorima Midorimacchi until that moment.

“I've been playing since I was six,” Midorimacchi finally said and Ryouta was taken aback a bit because the other was not someone that told details of his private life just because. At least as far as he knew and truthfully, it wasn't like he knew Midorimacchi that well. Maybe Akashicchi, whom he was always playing shogi with, knew lots of small details about the shooter.

For the first time in a long time Ryouta felt a bit jealous of his captain and why? Because of the time he spent with Midorimacchi and of the details he might know.

Well, it wasn't like it was too late to find out some details for himself.

“Would you like to walk to the gym together, Midorimacchi?” Ryouta asked and once again caught Midorimacchi off guard, although this time he didn't jump – a shame, really. It was always amusing to see a really tall boy being scared.

“Okay,” he answered and then, of course, pushed his glasses up.

“What were you playing, anyway?” Ryouta asked and then spent the entire walk hearing about Beethover and Mozart and another half a dozen dead guys he'd never heard of but that Midorimacchi seemed to know a lot about.

Then they entered the locker room and he had other things to think about. But still, maybe that day he'd stay a bit later to practise and maybe Midorimacchi would be willing to tell him some more about those ancient guys. The chances of them being a subject on a test were slim but he couldn't say it would be a waste of time. Not at all.


End file.
